1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to manufacturing assemblies and, in particular, to protecting structures while manufacturing assemblies. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for forming masks used to protect structures during painting.
2. Background
In manufacturing assemblies, various types of coatings may be applied to different structures on the assembly. For example, without limitation, these coatings may be selected from at least one of a sealant, an adhesive, a primer, an optical coating, a corrosive-resistant coating, a lacquer, paint, or other suitable types of coatings.
These coatings may provide the structures with desired characteristics for the performance of the assembly. As an example, skin panels that form portions of a platform may be painted.
When applying paint to a structure in the assembly, a sprayer may be used to apply the paint. Care may need to be taken such that the paint does not overspray in an undesired manner onto other structures of the assembly.
In some cases, protective material may be placed over various structures prior to painting to protect the structures from unintended contact with the paint. This protective material may take the form of a masking material. The masking material may be secured to the surface of the structure such that movement of the masking material is reduced during painting.
The application of the masking material, however, may take more time than desired. In addition, the masking material may not protect the structure in a desired manner. As a result, the time needed to manufacture the assembly, including rework to remove overspray, may take more time than desired. Accordingly, it is desirable to have a method and system that take into account one or more of the issues discussed above as well as other possible issues.